Ice Princess
by Rosie hater
Summary: Finished with the jewel Kagome is summoned into a new world as a result of the Shikon. But being an ice dragon god named Seiryuu might not be too bad... she might actually meet her match.
1. Summoning

_**Ice Princess**_  
Kag x Nakago

_**Ch1**__-summoning_

"Kagome! You said I could have it a long time ago!" Inuyasha whines. "Now wish kikyo back!"  
"No. That's a selfish wish; he jewel would only be brought back."  
"It's your fault she's dead! Now fix it!"  
"Silence half breed. You should've been able to tell she reeked of death." Sesshomaru stands beside Kagome. "miko, make your wish before I return to the western lands"  
"I shall thank you first, sesshomaru-sama" she rests a hand on his missing limb. A lot of white light and a few growls later his arm is completely restored. She looks around at her friends one last time before she disappears in a flash of light.

Kagome wakes to find herself lying under a tree beside a clear lake. She looks up when something steps closer to her to see a woman with long dark hair in a braid wearing a battle outfit. "Midoriko?"  
"That I am Kagome. You are destined for a new world, and as thanks for freeing me I am here to help you with the changes"  
"changes? I'm not going to die am I?"  
"Goodness no. The jewel is going to fuse with your soul, amplifying your powers to that of a god. You will control water and therefore ice as well. You will be a beautiful blue dragon name Seiryuu."  
"But what about my friends?"  
"They're all safe and happy just like you asked. Now let's go over your changes before you are summoned"

"as he seiryuu priestess, I summon you oh great dragon-" a girl with blonde hair in blue robes pauses.  
"Yui no!" a girl with red hair in red robes bursts into the room "don't!"  
"I summon he god Seiryuu!" all the candles in the room go out, consuming everything in darkness. Something shifts in the room, no one moves out of fear as a pair of red eyes appear near the alter.  
/who summons me to this world/ the voice is surprisingly soft as it echoes through the room.  
"I have summoned you" Yui calls out and nearly jumps as she feels a claw on her shoulder as it turns her to face the haunting red eyes.  
/you are a mere child... And yet you have come so far. I will grant you 3 things and only three. Chose them wisely/  
"I wish to return home with Miaka, for all the warriors to forget us, and for Nakago to find love"  
/very well. It shall be done/ there is a flash of light, enough for everyone to see a great water dragon standing before them. In that instant Yui's wishes are granted and the Seiryuu warriors are left alone, in the dark, with an angry dragon.


	2. Anger Management

_**Ch.2 –**__ Anger Management_

Nakago blinked slowly, only faintly remembering having found the priestess of Seiryuu and having her summon the God of Kuto. Everything else that had once been was erased. He looked around the lightless throne room and could only sense the other Seiryuu warriors with him. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at them from the alter. _/why have you summoned me/_ A surprisingly soft voice echoed off the walls.

"…Oh great and powerful God, Seiryuu, we are at war and ask for your help." Nakago finally speaks up, going down on his knees to bow. "We are at war with three other nations and are overwhelmed."

_/the answer is easy. Make peace./_

"But you are the mighty and powerful! They should all fear you!"

_/they do fear me. I'm a god. But I will not use my power to hurt when there is an easier way. Spare you men their lives./_

"Kuto should be the center of the world!"

_/you are blind./_

"I am _not_!" Nakago manipulates his chi to bring bright torches from outside, instantly lighting up the room. Everyone is shocked to find the dragon-god sitting on her altar. "…You're a female…" He couldn't believe it. He had always been told that Seiryuu was a male. But there in front of him sat a beautiful woman. Her skin couldn't been called the perfect tan if it wasn't an ice-blue. Floor-length celestial robes hugged her perfect form. Her delicate hands held small claw-like nails at the end of her fingers. Her long black hair was half-pinned up while the other half seemed to end around her waist. Her feet were claw-like and webbed. Her ears stuck out of her hair with a look of webbed fins. A tail flicked behind her with a webbed, fin-like end to it. Her glowing red eyes reguarded him with anger.

_/I did not come to be insulted./_

"…We all believed Seiryuu to be male."

_/I did not expect to see you either but at least I wouldn't call on a god without good reason/_

"You're supposed to smite all that oppose us!"

_/I did not come here to bathe in the blood of the innocent. Your hatred has grown too much. All of you have been corrupted in some form. Do not come back until you can show me something that is truly you/_

"You must do something about the war!"

_ /you do not order around a god/_ The room shakes violently, knocking them all to the floor. _/I will not be treated with such disrespect./_


End file.
